Earl's Mishap
by IceDollKula
Summary: Ciel always had a doubt if he could control himself and yes, it turned out to be a true. Ciel can't control himself after getting drunk and then...what the outcome will be, he's sure everyone has their own temper to deal with, specially Elizabeth.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER.  
Author's Note:  
Hi guys, I suck at Grammar and I don't know about the signs of pregnancy so please bear with it. this is the first time I am writting something like this, so do forgive me for my mistakes and R&R  
THANK YOU!  
Earl's Mishap

Chapter 1:  
You Didn't See That Coming?

It's been a month since that day but still Ciel had a doubt about Mrs. Alison's diagnosis. He'd have strange nightmares that Elizabeth cancelled their engagement because of learning Ciel's misdeed and people laughed at him for not being able to control his hormones. He spent hours thinking about what's he gonna do if she turned out to be THAT. Even though Sebastian said he could feel the soul and it was neat but Ciel's discomfort kept increasing day by day.

"Master?"

Sebastian called, looking at Ciel.

"What?"

Ciel asked, looking at the butler.

"Don't you think you're overthinking about it?"

Sebastian said. Ciel sighed and got off his chair.

"I don't know."

Ciel replied, walking toward the window.

"I just don't feel well."

He added. Sebastian poured the tea in the cup and brought it to his Master.

"What will I do...if it happened?"

Ciel asked, to himself.

"You should concentrate on the 'Social Season' rather than that incident. After all, Mrs. Alison said that the girl is fine."

Sebastian said, trying to convince the Master. Ciel sighed and nodded while taking the cup from Sebastian.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **In the kitchen:**

"Here you go, Mistress."

Samarah said, while holding a cup of tea in front of Kaya. She blinked.

"You haven't eaten anything since last night. If you don't, you might fall ill."

Samarah urged, handing the cup to Kaya forcefully. She sighed and accepted the tea with a smile.

Samarah went washing the dishes, standing by the counter. She watched the brown headed girl closely as she sipped from the cup. Suddenly, Kans's expression changed into a frown. She looked into the cup, the tea was fine. She sipped again but this time, she felt hersself unable to swallow. She covered her mouth with her hands and ran out of the kitchen.

"Mistress!"

Samarah called, running after the girl. She ended in the bathroom of Mey Rin's room and threw up in the basin. Samarah stood by the bathroom's door watching Kaya as she vomitted. She looked back at Samarah with a weary expression.

"That's why I didn't want to eat..."

She replied, while washing her mouth. Samarah smiled and grabbed Kans's arm.

"If you won't eat, how are we going to survive?"

Samarah retorted with a smile. Kaya nodded. Samarah escorted her back to kitchen where Bardroy was preparing the tea.

"Everything's gonna be fine, alright?"

Samarah remarked, convincing Kaya. She nodded. Samarah went back to the basin, finishing the dishes.

"Uh, Kaya. Can you get this tea to Master? I still have to prepare the scones."

Bardroy requested politely. Kaya quivered her head, blinking. She felt her head getting heavier but still, agreed. She took the tray in her hand and walked out. She continued shaking her eyelids open. She didn't know why, all of a sudden, she felt so tired.

She managed to reach the dinning room where the Earl was, reading the newspaper like usual. She took a deep breath, trying to balance herself and walked towards the dinning table. She placed the tray on the table.

"Master, I've brought you morning tea."

She said but the Earl uneared her. She took the kettle and filled the cup. Ciel looked at her from the corner of his eyes, noticing the weariness on her face.

She brought the cup to the Earl and held infront of him, waiting for him to take it but suddenly her hands started trembling, thus making the cup fiddle on the saucer.

"What are you doing?"

Ciel slammed the newspaper on the table and glared at the girl.

"Do you even know what you're d-"

Before Ciel could finish the sentence, Kaya collapsed against him. He grabbed the girl with a surprised expression.

"Sebastian!"

He called out loud for the butler.

"Mistress!"

Samarah came in running towards the Earl.

"What happened to her?"

Samarah asked, wide eyed.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

Ciel replied. Sebastian rushed to the Earl and asked him the samr question as Samarah.

"For God's sake, will you help me?"

Ciel yelled at the servants and lifted Kaya up in his arms. They took her to her bedroom. Sebastian called Mrs. Alison to come urgently.

"Why did she faint?"

Ciel asked, standing by the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. She hadn't eaten anything since last night."

Samarah replied, pulling the covers over Kaya.

"She woke up, feeling peer pain in the stomach in the middle of the night, saying that something's twisting her intestines."

Ciel's eyes widened at Samarah's answer.

"Where the hell is Mrs. Alison?!"

Ciel walked out, stomping his feet on the floor.

"She'll be here in a moment."

After a while, Mrs. Alison arrived. She didn't even step in the manor then Sebastian dragged her instantly to where Kaya was.

"What happened to her?"

Alison asked, looking at Kaya.

"She fainted."

Ciel replied.

"She vomitted too, twice since midnight."

Samarah added. Alison sctrached the back of her head.

"I will have to do some internal check up so, gentlemen. Please step out."

She said. Ciel walked out but stayed by the door, pacing back and forth with tension. Sebastian watched the Earl silently.

After a while, Alison came out with a grin on her face. Ciel waited for her to say something.

"Well, I don't know if you should be happy or not to hear this but most of the men, specially married men are dleighted after hearing this. What I am trying to say is that...she's pregnant."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What...in...the...world?"


End file.
